OMG
by darkraiauthor
Summary: If the world was overcome by pokemon and all the humans were taken to the Poke-world, what would happen if the last survivor was taken too and turned into a Darkrai? This will answer your questions. Plase R&R! Everytime you do you help a hungry author!


The rest of the story will be filled in in one of those flashback chappies- my favorites. Go on, read!

I felt a presence and hid in a small closet. One of the creatures!

'_You, in the closet, I can see you, for your information._'

"No, no, it's f.y.i, f dot y dot i, **f**or **y**our **i**nformation, you know?" I said.

'_Mallory Richardson, the only human left on this planet, has experience in martial arts,_' said a voice.

"Yeah, that's me, so what?"

'...._. Has promising looks as a legendary......_'

"A what now? If this is a trick, and it probably is....."

'_You can prolong this meeting. You can accept the deal right now. You can refuse..... which would probably not be a very smart idea._'

"......." I looked at the choices. "I choose prolong."

I could sense something- smugness?- as the presence lifted. I sighed at reviewed my decision.

What did I just do?

The next day. I couldn't sleep at all that night.

I sighed as I walked around. What was a legendary? Maybe I should have just chosen 'Refuse'? Why was I asking myself these questions anyway? I shook my head and sneezed. And sneezed.

And sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed. And then sneezed again.

Then it stopped. The only time I sneezed like that was-

I ran away from that grove, but my nose was still itching, which meant I was being tailed. Dang. I didn't look back, I knew if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to look back without being in a different world, it wasn't safe. I didn't have time to react when something hit me in the back. I silently sweared as I fell down and passed out.

I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed of what looked like feathers. I stamped my feet, or at least I thought I did.

'_God Dammit! I..... woah._' I looked down at my- hands?- and whistled. '_Yiiiikes. Like, seriously, what the heck._'

Now, I had a feeling, I wasn't human anymore. I felt like killing Barney and I didn't know why.

'_A,B, C, D, E, F, G,_

_Barney is my enemy._

_Put a shotgun in his eye._

_Pull the trigger, watch him die._

_Now I know my ABC's,_

_Now let's get the Teletubbies._'

_So...... You're awake?_ said a voice in my head. I was still ranting about Barney and didn't really care about the voice.

'_A B C D E F G,_

_Barney is my enemy._

_Stick a rifle up his nose,_

_Pull the trigger there he goes!_

_Sorry kids but Barney's dead,_

_Next time see him with no head!_'

I just really wanted to kill someone when a rock got thrown at my head.

_'Hey!_' I cried. _'What was that about?!_'

_Heh. You should look at yourself in the mirror. A replica of me,_ came a chuckle, but it sounded weird, like it was talking in my head rather than in the cave I was in. I looked at the speaker and gasped.

'_Holy CRAP!_' I cried. '_I look like you?!_'

It was a dark creature, one that looked like it had some sort of cloak on. It had red teeth-like stuff around its head, which had a single visible blue eye and puffy white stuff around it, which kinda looked like bangs. I just really couldn't belive it, when I saw a puddle outside and looked into it. He was right!

'_........ Must. Kill. Now. Do you have any berries?_' I asked. He handed me a pinkish-orange berry.

'_God DAMMIT!_' I cried, sending something that looked like black circles out of my hands and blasting them at the wall.Well, my hands weren't hands anymore, they were more like blackish claw-things.

_Notice, you were the only one who got turned into a legendary upon entering this world. And don't shout so loud, it's deafening. And if you wanted human form, you should've just said so in the first place._

I rolled my eyes. '_Okay, two things, one, you don't even have ears, and two, I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE ANYWAAAAAAYS!!_'

The creature put his hands up to where his ears would be. _Doooooon't do that. If you want to be a human....._

He sighed, then shot something that looked like a dark ball at me, and again, no time to react until it hit me.

I opened my eyes, looked at my- human!- hands and blew out an exasperated sigh. Unfortunately, that creature was still there.

"So, what's the catch?" I asked. "There's I have to stay in this world.....?"

_Smart girl,_ he said. _You can only stay in this form..... for a bit. In the meantime, go make some friends, that way, you won't bore yourself to death._

"What?" I asked. He shot another of those ball-thingys at me, but I dodged it.

"Will you STOP throwing things at me before I have time to react? At least tell me when you're about to fire-"

_Okay, I'm firing something, ready, aim-_ he shot another as I was talking and I smacked my forehead as it hit me.

I shook my head and stood up. A crowd of people was already around me. I shooed them off, but one stayed.

"That was cool," she said. "How did you do that?"

I just stared at her.

"Wait- are you deaf? Well, then I'll use sign language." She didn't even use sign language, but I thought I could roughly make out 'Hell oh'. The words hell and oh. As in, 'What the hell, oh wait I'm in a different world I forgot.'

"No, I'm not deaf," I said blankly. "And I didn't do that either. He's got to stop throwing stuff at me, I wouldn't be surprised if he threw a pizza cutter."

"Ooookay then," she said. "My name's Yuni. You?"

I sighed and started to walk away, but sneezed. It was one of those feathers, it had gotten stuck on my shirt and tickled my nose. I took it off and tossed it aside, but stopped and picked it up again, it was kinda pretty. Green, yellowish and curvy. I shrugged and shoved it in my pocket, walking through the town, when the Yuni ran up to me.

"Sheesh, don't be so emo!" she cried.

"I'm not emo," I snapped back. _It just makes you depressed when you get stolen from your own world..._

I frowned.

"See!" she cried. "You are emo!"

"Well...... I have a reason, you know. Several reasons." I rolled my eyes. "Aaand before you ask, I'm just not in the mood to tell them."

She scowled. "How coooooome?"

I looked at her and closed my eyes. "No."

"Please?"

"No..... Say, is there a school around here?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, why would you need one?" she asked.

"Just because, I need to find out where I am and maybe the school will tell me."

"But I know where we are! We're in Canalave!"

I froze. Canalave? That place that didn't exist, along with Hearthome, Jubilife, and various other cities/towns?

"Hold on," I said. "Are we in Sinnoh?"

She nodded. "Where else would we be?" She was looking hopefully at me now. I smiled a bit sadly.

"Well, I guess that's one of my reasons gone." I began humming a sad tune. Then something clicked.

_Saaaaally. What are you doing?_

_Watching the rise of Darkrai._

_In the bathroom? The rise of Dograi?_

_So what? And it's DARKRAI. D-A-R-K-R-A-I._

_Oh. Okay._

_She walked out of the bathroom, holding the Portable DVD Player. I shrugged and decided to watch a bit._

_See, it's at the part where Ash and his gang are travelling to Alamos Town for the contest, right, and then this CREEPY pokemon shows up, appearently he's evil, right, and then blah, and more blah, but in the end it turns out that he's actually good- see I paused it so you can see the AWESOMEST poke EVER! She explained._

_I looked at the screen, and a picture of a creepy-looking Pokemon almost made me jump out of my socks._

_Holy crap Sally! That's so scary! Don't do that! Wait until morning! I cried. Sheesh, I like Grovyle better, that smile, that invincibility, the coolness! _

_She shrugged. I still like Darkrai just like how Cresselia loves him._

_Whaaaatever. See ya tomorrow._

_Have a nice non-nightmare-invaded sleep!_

_Why'd ya say that?! _

_Because Darkrai causes nightmares, it's his special ability._

_.....Well, I guess that is pretty cool......._

_See! Even you like him!_

_Hey! ... Well, I still like GROVYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

But that was two years ago, before the...

"What the-!" I cried. "This is WAY too weird."

"What is?" she asked. "Say, I know this is kinda early, but can I come over to your house? I live on FullMoon Island."

"Um....." I mumbled. "Sure...... I live on NewMoon Island."

She gasped. "No way! That's where Darkrai lives, too! Oh you're trying to catch it I get it. Okay see you later Feraligatr!" She skipped away as I cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

_She's as ditzy as a Cresselia,_ I thought. _And what the HELL!? I just noticed that if I got stolen here, that means that...... Oh..... The only Pokemon that could make a teleport on that scale is......._

I flinched as I went back into my Darkrai body.


End file.
